Kishar
According to Sumerian folklore, KisharAnshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:54-01:56). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "I am here, Kishar!"''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc.According to the Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report for "Very Beast Friends", the correct spelling for this entity is "Kishar" and is backed up by the Mesopotamian mythology that it is based on. The call sheet and SAG report supersedes the Time Life booklet and it is concluded that Kishar's name was misspelled "Kishnar" on page 37. is the master of earth and fire. He appears every 1,000 years to do battle with Anshar to determine who would rule the Earth and the elements.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:50-15:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Sumerian folklore, they were powerful spirits. Kishar is master of fire and earth. Anshar, air and water. Every thousand years, they appear for one day to do battle. Each try to gain control of the world. But since they are immortal and cannot die, the battle always ends in a stalemate. So the natural balance of the world is maintained for another thousand years."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:38-15:30). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "If one dies, the other will dominate the elements." History Kishar and Anshar knew that since they were immortal, neither of them could die and as a result, their battles always ended in a tie and ironically preserve the natural balance of the world.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:56). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "What's the use of fighting? Neither of us ever wins." Eventually, Anshar had the idea that they possess two humans to fight to the death, determining who would win.Anshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:57-03:02). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "But there may be a solution. Mortals can die."Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:05-03:08). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "We'll each choose a champion from among the mortals."Anshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:09-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "Yes, two earthly warriors to fight in our place." When the Ghostbusters were stranded on their island, Kishar possessed Ray Stantz and Anshar possessed Peter Venkman. Whenever Ray and Peter got angry or started to fight (escalating their negative energy), they would increase in strength and transmutate into corporeal manifestations of Anshar and Kishar.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:49-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "Yes. We shall enter their bodies - growing in strength as their negative energy increases until at last we can do battle as mortals."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:08-14:13). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Fascinating. They're undergoing transmutational --"Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:44). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "They change whenever they argue." The two demons were eventually defeated when the other Ghostbusters kept them from destroying one another until sunrise, causing the two demons to go dormant for another 1,000 years. Trivia *In the Akkaidian epic "Enuma Elish", Kishar is the daughter of Lahmu and Lahamu, the first children of Tiamat and Abzu and represents Earth in opposition to Anshar. *Kishar hates humans.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:27-16:31). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "And I hate humans." *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #10, Kishar makes a non-canon cameo as the name of an establishment that stands in for The Embers Steakhouse. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Very Beast Friends" Notes References Gallery Collages KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage.png ResearchinginVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage.png KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage2.png KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Kishnar01.jpg Kishnar02.jpg Kishnar03.jpg Kishnar04.jpg Kishnar05.jpg Kishnar06.jpg Kishnar07.jpg Kishnar08.jpg KishnarAnshar01.png|Kishar and Anshar plotting to use mortals to end their battle Kishnar09.jpg|Initially possessed by Kishar in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar02.png|Peter and Ray turning into Kishar and Anshar Kishnar10.jpg|Full transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Kishnar11.jpg|Partial reversion in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar04.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar05.jpg|Frozen by Anshar KishnarAnshar03.jpg|In Egon's Book Secondary Canon KishnarIDW10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends